ANOTHER'S
by Isis-Pay
Summary: Mi perspectiva de como actuan cuando alguien quiere salir con su... ¿Amig@? ¿Novi@? o ¡Lo que sean!


ANOTHER'S

* * *

_._

Ellos tienen una relación extraña, se tratan como amigos, novios y enemigos, frente a cualquiera y sin importar el lugar.

Todos lo saben y todos lo aceptan.

Algo lógico y contradictorio. *

Pero… ¿Qué sucede cuando se encuentran con alguien interesado en su ami-novi-enemigo? Eso es algo… que vale la pena contar.

_._

Sitio su estómago revolver y un sabor amargo se posó en su boca. Su cerebro no pudo digerir la frase "Perdón, ¿Puedes repetirlo?" su voz sonó un poco más lúgubre de lo que hubiera deseado.

"Ok, sé que tú y james tienen una relación "única" y sé que no son novios, como sea, el punto es me dijeron que antes de invitar a Jimmy a salir tenía que pedirte permiso a ti, lo cual me parece tonto, es decir-"

"Ya veo" la rubia le interrumpió "Quieres pedirle una cita" una risa retrospectiva se escapó de sus labios "¿Fue acaso Libby la que te dijo eso?" Al recibir una negativa por parte de la chica prosiguió "Si quieres pedirle una cita a Jimmy, está bien. Solo no le llames Jimmy, sus amigos cercanos lo llaman así y por supuesto, yo" Miro a la rojiza de pies a cabeza sin importarle parecer altanera "Solo una pregunta"

"Si" le respondió la morocha, cuya respuesta fue acallada por la rubia inmediatamente.

"¿Qué sabes de el?" le pregunto mirándola fijamente los ojos.

"Bueno, ambos estamos en el club de ajedrez-" la rubia rolo los ojos e indico con un ademan de manos que se apresurara "Es listo, lindo y dice cosas graciosas. Le gusta lo nuevo" la rojiza recalco la última frase.

Una sonrisa sonora escapo de sus labios "No es listo; por si no te has dado cuenta, leído periódicos u observado el cielo en los últimos 14 años* él es un GENIO; Los genios no son listos. Me atrevo a decir es apuesto no lindo y no dice cosas graciosas dice cosas que no entiendes." escupió "En cuanto a si le gusta lo nuevo, no lo sé pero te deseo suerte al descubrirlo. Anda, ve ¡Pídele una cita!" la última frase sonaría alentadora, si tuvieras 4 años.

Dos horas más tarde durante el inicio de la clase de cálculo integral. Cierta conocida rubia repasaba, mentalmente la charla que tuvo junto con cierta rojiza, si a eso se le puede llamar charla.

"¿Me darías los apuntes de ayer? recuerda que no asistí" La voz de él joven de bellos ojos azules interrumpió sus pensamientos, el tomo asiento naturalmente, junto a ella.

"¿Quién te manda a transferir la mente de la profesora de literatura a la de Humphrey?" pregunto irónica la joven "Toma" menciono mientras le tendía la libreta "Sera mejor que termines los ejercicios rápido, la profesora Becker acaba de entrar" dijo mientras señalaba a la anciana profesora.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente rápido y Listo? Pregunto el genio con un poco de picardía en su voz. Claramente imitando a la rojiza. ¿O audaz y apuesto?" esta vez su tono sonó seductor.

El rostro de la oji-verde se tiño de un creciente tono carmín pero ella no sonrojo por su pregunta, fue en mayor razón por el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el aula cuando el castaño comento las ultimas frases, causando que no solo ella lo escuchara, sino todos los presentes.

"Al parecer su conversación es muy estimulante jóvenes, ¿No creen que sería mejor si la continuaran fuera del aula? La mórbida mujer de 68 años les riño.

"Si, ya salimos" acoto avergonzada la rubia.

"No, afuera hace frio" respondió mecánicamente el genio.

"Vortex, Neutrón ¡Fuera!" grito la anciana y por el saltito que dio su sombrero de tela cayo.

Ya en el pasillo los jóvenes pudieron continuar con su charla. La primera en hablar naturalmente, fue Cindy. "Entonces… ¿Saldrás con ella?" preguntó directamente.

"Bueno, ella quería que saliéramos hoy a la tarde" comento esperando que ella por su impaciencia lo interrumpiera. Y justo así sucedió. La conozco muy bien.

"Ya veo" comento un poco decepcionada "Y ¿A dónde ir-"

"Pero" le interrumpió "Tenia…" reitero "Tengo algo que hacer" termino su oración y la observo esperando a que su pregunta llegara.

"Ah, ¿Si?" pregunto en retrospectiva "¿Qué cosa?"

"Siempre tan despistada Vortex… ¿Las clases privadas de literatura no te dicen ALGO?" cuestiono "Además, creo que ella NO es mi tipo"

"Lo supe en cuanto dijo que eras listo" comento altiva la rubia "en vez de inteligente"

"Y lindo en lugar de apuesto, ¿No?" pregunto seductor, para luego guiñarle un ojo.

Y esta vez logro que se sonrojara.

* * *

* Referencia a un fanfic -no terminado- muy bueno, se los recomiendo. Esta aqui mismo en

¡Es mi primer fanfic! asi que diganme... ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?


End file.
